Omegas Are Beautiful
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Fareeha has been getting a flack for being an Omega by the Alphas on her basketball team. After a game goes very poorly for them due to Fareeha being near her heat, she gets a torrent of abuse from the captain, Olivia. Cue Fareeha's friend Angela to step in and help her out. To Fareeha's surprise... Angela is an Alpha too. (Pharmercy, Omegaverse, Smut)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Being Omega was hard for Fareeha. A girl who was very athletic and well-built and very much into sports, she didn't exactly fit the typical outline of an Omega. With her strong muscles and hefty frame, she screamed Alpha of the pack, and yet she wasn't.

She had tried her best to fit in, to not stand out like a sore thumb, especially in her basketball team. But eventually, her teammates and half the school had figured it out one way or another and soon she got a few off remarks from people, claiming she shouldn't be on the team in the first place.

One night it all came to a head when Fareeha's team lost their recent match against their rivals from another city. Fareeha hadn't been feeling well that day, as she knew her heat was approaching her. Her mother already had made a nest for her at home and Fareeha was expecting to just call in sick for that week.

But that week couldn't come fast enough and Fareeha regretted it. As she had tried to compete in the game, her senses and vision were clouded. The team was without one of their best players and now it had cost them the game.

In the changing rooms, Fareeha was slowly trying to get dressed into her normal clothes and hopefully try and sneak out and be on her way home. But to her dismay, things didn't go as planned yet again. Her nostrils pricked at the scent of an Alpha moving towards her.

"Not a good look for you, Amari," a Latino accented voice said in a rather condescending manner. Fareeha didn't have to turn round to see that it was Oliva and a gang of the other girls on the team who were behind her.

Oliva was the captain of the basketball team, having taken over in the last year after the previous captain had left. Ever since then, She'd given Fareeha pretty much hell and as an Alpha, held dominance over the team. She even had a cute Omega named Satya wrapped around her little finger too and Fareeha could see her shyly hiding behind Olivia.

"Fuck off, Olivia, I did my best," Fareeha growled. "You know that my heat is near. You should have just kept me off the team tonight. Maybe then you would have gotten your precious win."

"Or maybe you should have just gotten your head on straight and actually played the game!" Oliva argued. "Seriously, I don't even know why we even keep a stinking Omega like you on the team."

Fareeha glared. "I'm still one of the best on this team, Olivia."

"And yet you've never been able to use the rage of an Alpha when you need it," Oliva argued. She had a point. All the best athletes in the world were Alpha's and many owed their success to channelling their aggression during their sport. Fareeha never could do that, she was too gentle for that kind of anger.

She may have been built like a brick wall, but inside Fareeha Amari was gentle. This argument was honestly pushing her to the limit. She partly wanted to break down in tears.

Breathing easily, Fareeha was trying to keep it together. She just wanted to go, but she knew that Oliva could be forceful with her. She was starting to panic at that point.

Just then, the door to the changing room opened and Fareeha saw a young blonde girl walk into the room. It was her friend Angela. She was an older girl who had become one of the few friends Fareeha could rely on and understood her plight as an Omega very well.

"Fareeha?" she asked. "What are you still doing here?" Then she looked at Olivia and the other girls and everything became clear. "Oh, these girls are giving you trouble again?"

"She cost us the match, Angie!" Another one of the girls, Yuna, called out.

"She's nearing her heat, you can't expect her to be at her a-game all the time!" Angela growled. Fareeha's eyes widened at how fierce the blonde's tone of voice was.

Stepping between Fareeha and the other girls, Angela glared at Olivia. "Honestly, it just sickens me that you'd treat another girl like this. Who cares if she's Alpha or Omega or even a Beta! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, especially from the likes of you!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Blondie?" Olivia smirked.

Angela glared and growled wildly. Her hands clenched into fists. The sense of rage and aggression was building through her veins. It was a rage most familiar to Fareeha. Her eyes widened as she realised. Angela... was an Alpha. Stepping forward, Angela stomped on the ground, glaring at Olivia.

The Latino Alpha glared back, growling too. Fareeha was worried things were going to develop into a fight, but as Angela kept glaring with the red mist in her eyes, she could see Olivia starting to back off.

"C-Come on girls," she said nervously, not wanting to be on the losing end of Angela's rage. "Let's get out of here."

Fareeha watched as the bullies left and she and Angela were alone in the changing room. She felt a sense of relief that soon rushed through her system, the fact that she was safe from the abuse relaxing her, but as she calmed down, she found a new sensation take its place. The scent of Angela, her Alpha musk was rising through her nose.

She sweated, blinking softly at her friend. Her body was craving her, wanting the Alpha cock under that cute skirt of hers. She'd never thought of all the people she could potentially mate with... that Angela would be one of them.

Turning around, Angela looked at Fareeha, seeing that she was hot and sweating. "You okay, Fareeha?"

"I-I think so..." The Omega whimpered. "Thanks for... sticking up for me."

"You'd do the same for me," Angela replied, sitting next to her. She caught the scent of Fareeha's heat. "Wait... are you in heat?"

"You... set me off," Fareeha admitted with a blush. "Why did you never tell me you were an Alpha?"

"I... I never thought it mattered," Angela expressed. "We usually kept our sex lives private, didn't we."

"True..." Fareeha moaned a little. "Angela... I... I think I want you. My body is craving for you... I need your knot, Angie."

Angela held Fareeha's hand. She stared into her eyes with love and lust. "To tell you the truth... I've actually had feelings for you for a while." She whispered into her ear. "I'll gladly be your mate, Fareeha. Just let me know if I get too rough."

"I... I like it rough," Fareeha then whispered.

The blonde grinned. "Alright then." She then led her hands down her skirt and lifted it up. Fareeha blushed as she saw the gorgeous sight of Angela's alpha cock on display. It was beautiful and thick, Fareeha wondered if she'd need two hands to hold it. The heat from the gorgeous sense was overwhelming.

Watching in delight, Angela saw Fareeha take the cock, knot and all, into her mouth and began to slowly and sweetly suck it. Sighing as she sucked, Fareeha gently fondled Angela's balls, making the alpha groan lovingly. She petted Fareeha's head, enticing her to suck more and more of the beautiful member.

Getting on her knees, Fareeha kept sucking, Angela watching her and knowing how much she wanted this. "Good girl," she whispered, seeing her friend's cheeks flush a soft pink when she said that. Fareeha kept sucking with all her gorgeous strength. Her tongue wrapped itself around the knot, licking it.

Feeling the heat rush through her system, Angela took off her shirt and undid her bra. She pulled out one of her breasts and started fondling herself tenderly. She moaned softly and sweetly, a noise that was music to Fareeha's ears. Her Alpha was happy and that made her happy.

Angela breathed raspily, the sensation of her large cock being sucked was simply the best feeling. It had been so long since she'd tried being fucked by an Omega and she was so glad that it was Fareeha she was with. She would keep this beautiful Omega safe and loved, and give this amazing cock to her.

Heat rushed through both girls. Fareeha wanted the cock to be inside of her and Angela wanted to release inside of Fareeha's mouth. Both of them could feel they were growing close and Angela gently started to fuck herself in Fareeha's mouth, grabbing the sides of her head quite gently.

With a beautiful force of love, Angela came into Fareeha's mouth, shooting her load down the other girl's throat. Fareeha shuddered as the juices travelled down her gullet to her stomach. Pulling away, the Arabian girl was panting, her head covered in sweat. She was still in heat and wanted more.

"Angela... I love you..." she whispered.

A loving expression formed on the swiss girl's face. "I... I love you too."

"Can you be my mate and protect me?" Fareeha asked. "I... I've always wanted an Alpha who looks after and respects me."

Leaning down, Angela cupped Fareeha's cheeks and kissed her softly. Fareeha whimpered happily, letting Angela pull her onto her lap and cuddle and kiss her.

"Yes, my Liebling," she cooed. "Let me love you and cherish you... and make you my mate."

"I'd... I'd like that so much," Fareeha said, happy blushing.

Purring, Angela then straddled Fareeha. The Arabian girl blushed, but let Angela strip them both free of their remaining clothes. Both naked and lying on the bench in the changing room, Angela had her beautiful Alpha member ready to thrust into Fareeha. The Arabian girl was prepared, more than prepared.

Sliding herself into Fareeha with strength, Angela grunted a little, as she felt the knot slot into place. She was inside of Fareeha and there was no pulling out anytime soon. Fareeha held on tightly as Angela started to mate with her, pounding her hard with the thick beautiful end of her member.

"Oh, Angela!" The dark-skinned girl gasped in lust, gazing at her Alpha with a needy gaze. This was satisfying her so much. She grinded herself against Angela as hard as she could, adding to the pleasure she was being given between her legs.

Kissing her Omega, Angela rubbed the other girl's nub with her fingers, adding the pleasure she was giving her. Fareeha moaned more, letting herself be pleasured tenderly and firmly by Angela's great power. For a woman so slim and nimble, she had such great strength and might, at least that's what Fareeha felt.

Feeling how tight the knot was, Angela kept thrusting, wanting to fill her Omega with her beautiful seed. Fareeha's head was arched back, mouth wide and moaning gorgeously. Leaning down as she pounded Fareeha, Angela gently kissed her neck, a lovely sensation that sent shivers down her lover's spine.

Trying to use her strength, Fareeha grabbed Angela's rear as hard as she could, trying to pull the blonde woman even closer to her. Angela smirked as she moaned as well, knowing what Fareeha wanted, who Fareeha wanted. Fareeha wanted her and only her to be her one true Alpha love.

"You're close," Angela whispered, kissing Fareeha's lips softly.

Fareeha could only whimper, knowing she was completely at her Alpha's mercy. She wanted to come. She would come. She would come hard for this beautiful woman. She looked at Angela, how the blonde was pounding her, how those gorgeous blue eyes were staring right into the very heart of her soul.

Her centre was warm, the heat building up. Fareeha started to move herself up and down, feeling great pleasure whenever she touched the beautiful knot. A soft whimper came from her mouth as Angela kept pleasuring her delightfully, with a big grin on her face. She was loving this as much as Fareeha was.

"Angela..." she sighed. "Finish me... please."

"Not yet, my pet," The Swiss Alpha cooed, ramming her cock deeper into her body. A scream was heard from Fareeha, as she felt a surge of pleasure jolt through her.

"FUCK!"

Riding Fareeha, Angela kept grabbing and squeezing her breasts, adding to the already great pleasure being given by her knotted member. Still staring, Fareeha gulped as she could feel herself start to shiver and shudder. She was so close, she wanted to be one with Angela in body and soul at that moment.

Finally, Angela came hard into Fareeha, firing her load into the beautiful buff girl. As her womb was filled with Angela's seed, Fareeha lulled, resting back. Angela snuggled and kissed, comforting her as she came down. Lying against her closely, Angela could feel her lover's heartbeat. It was beating for her and only her.

Once they'd cleaned each other up, Angela escorted Fareeha out of the gym and down the road back to her home. It was a beautiful evening, and this time, Fareeha was glad to have company for a change.

"You'll really protect me, Angela?" Fareeha asked.

"Yes, my mate," Angela cooed, kissing her cheek. "As long as you keep me company as well." She hugged her. "You're amazing Fareeha and I'll be the best Alpha I can be for you."

"And I'll be your loving Omega, Angie," Fareeha said, happiness swelling in her heart.

xXx

**Author's note: **My first Pharmercy Omegaverse fic! I wanted to try things a bit differently for this one, much like how I did for my first Omegaverse Korrasami story. Hope you enjoy the steamy mating session! I've got a few more fics to put out today :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Angela walked down the street to Fareeha's house, smiling as she did so. School was over for a week and Angela wanted to make the most of it with her new girlfriend and mate. After all, it was a beautiful day, but Angela had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting out much that afternoon.

It had been over a week since she and Fareeha had gotten together and Angela had promised to be her mate and protect her. The memory had stuck so vividly with her, mating for the first time with Fareeha in the changing rooms, just the thought of it made her cheeks flush a tiny bit red.

However, Fareeha had already been off school for a while. The Egyptian woman was undergoing her heat and as such, had locked herself up in her room to make use of a nest. All Omega's needed to do it, it was a fact of life, but Fareeha hated her heats a little, how they got in the way of her normal life.

Angela mainly wanted to go and see Fareeha, and see how she was doing, but if Fareeha was willing, she was more than happy to help satisfy her heat. She'd already told her mother and big sister that she'd likely be staying the night with Fareeha. Of course, they were very accepting of the fact the two of them were together.

Eventually, Angela arrived at Fareeha's home. It was a quiet little place, with a basketball hoop in the backyard and some Arabian themed patterns on the doors and windows. Fareeha had told her she used to practice with the hoop when she was younger, before she started using the one at the school gym.

Walking to the front door, the Swiss Alpha rung the doorbell. She had a feeling who would answer and quickly made sure her hair wasn't too much of a mess.

A few moments later, Fareeha's mother, Ana opened the door, smiling. Ana Amari was a proud woman, a retired police officer with much darker skin than her daughter and hair turning slightly grey. As always she carried a warm and caring demeanour about herself."Angela, how good to see you!" She hugged Angela softly, as if she were her own kin.

Angela hugged her back, giggling. Mrs Amari always was the hugging type. That was partly where Fareeha got it from. "It's good to see you again, Mrs Amari."

"Angela, how many times have I told you, please call me Ana," the older woman insisted. "You're not a little girl anymore. You're a beautiful young woman."

"I know, and thank you." Angela giggled. "So... how's Fareeha doing?"

The older woman led her into the house, letting Angela take off her shoes. "Well, she's doing fine, for a teenage girl going through her heat. I can tell you, her father was not nearly this bad during his heats."

"True, but there's a key difference between male and female omegas." Angela smiled. "I should know, I am training to be a doctor."

"And a good one you'll be, I'm sure," Ana remarked. "Maybe your first patient can be me, when my back eventually goes."

Angela laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine and healthy for a long time, Ana."

"You sure about that? A lot can happen to a woman my age."

Angela giggled a little more but realised she should really go and say hi to Fareeha. "I'll go upstairs and say hi, if that's okay?"

The older woman smiled. "More than okay, I'll start putting dinner on for the pair of you. I'm cooking Mashsi, an old family recipe, tonight."

"That sounds delicious," Angela admitted. "I'm sure I'll like it."

"It'll certainly give my daughter the strength to get through another few days of her heat," Ana remarked. As Angela started to head up the stairs, Ana called to her again. "Oh, Angela?"

"Yes?"

"I'd just like to say... I'm so glad you are Fareeha's mate. I always knew she deserved someone who was kind and could protect her and give her many beautiful pups. I'm glad that person is you."

The young blonde girl was taken aback. Ana's words meant a lot to her. Honestly, she felt like she was already part of the family, but she knew it was a long way away before she would be replacing the Ziegler in her name with Amari."I feel honoured," she replied.

Ana then went to the kitchen to get a start on her special dinner, leaving Angela to head upstairs to Fareeha's bedroom. The door was shut, and Angela could hear a soft moaning coming from inside. Was Fareeha alright? The Alpha was a little worried.

Gently, Angela walked up to the door and tapped on it. She hoped Fareeha wasn't too lost in her heat that she couldn't hear her.

"Fareeha?"

"W-Who's there?" a shy-sounding voice called back, as Angela also heard the shuffling of blankets.

"It's me, Angela."

There was a pause, before Fareeha spoke again. "It's unlocked, you can come in."

Turning the knob gently, Angela walked inside. Fareeha was on the bed, wrapped up in a mess of blankets. It was her nest it seemed. Angela smelled the air, feeling Fareeha's scent filling her nose. She was deftinely in the middle of her heat alright.

It was a beautiful scent, the smell of an omega a treat for her senses. It overwhelmed her for a few moments, nearly bringing her to her knees. But Angela remained in control. She was a strong Alpha, not easily overcome by her desires and urges.

She sat on the bed next to Fareeha, gently taking her hand and kissing it softly. Fareeha's soft skin was like Eygptian cotton, gentle and tender like the way they would hold each other. The blonde opened her beautiful blue eyes, gazing into Fareeha's brown ones.

"How are you feeling?"

Fareeha blushed. "Hot."

"Well, it is called a heat for a reason," Angela said with a little giggle.

"T-Thanks for coming," her mate whispered. She looked away, seemingly embarrassed by the thoughts going through her head. "I was... thinking about you a lot."

"You could have just texted me," Angela admitted. "You have had my number for like five years now."

The Arabian girl skitted a little in the blanket. "I... I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, you were busy with that project at school."

"Ah, yes, I was," Angela remembered. Her last one before the summer break for a week. Moira and her were collaborating on a science project. Something to do with cell regeneration. It had been so intense that Angela had slightly forgotten.

Fareeha hid in the blanket a little. She was honestly adorable, wrapped up in the covers. Angela reached over and stroked Fareeha's hair, the Omega softly purring as she was touched. "My heat... has never been this strong before."

"I'm not surprised," Angela admitted. "The first heat after mating is usually stronger than normal. But don't worry, babsey. I'm here for you." She held Fareeha's hand gently. "As your name says... you bring joy to my world."

Her mate blushed bright red. Angela knew her so well, knew so many intricacies about her life. There was no one she'd rather have as a mate. As Fareeha stared at Angela, she could feel the scent of the Alpha hit her. The heat started to rise inside of her.

Lustful, needy thoughts raced through her mind and all of them converging on the beautiful member that Fareeha knew would soon emerge from Angela's jeans. She wanted it. She needed it. She craved Angela's beautiful Alpha's knot.

"Angela... I can feel it starting again... can I... have your knot?"

Angela grinned, and growled a little. She was feeling the heat as well, and she would be more than happy to give herself to the gorgeous woman before her. "I'll be glad to give you my knot."

The blonde leaned in close, tilting Fareeha's face and then softly kissing her. Fareeha melted instantly, kissing Angela back. She wrapped her arms around her as they continued kissing, her mate feeling the muscular might of the Omega keep her in place.

Sighing softly, Angela stroked Fareeha's cheek and soft black hair as she kissed her, feeling every inch of Fareeha's smooth, beautiful face. She would kiss it forever if she could, but she also was wanting to give the other parts of Fareeha's temple of a body some love.

She then started to kiss downwards, peppering her lover's tanned neck with kisses. As she kept kissing, she felt the warmth radiate through Fareeha's being. As she got closer and closer to the centre, she could feel the heat rising against her face.

"Mmmmm..." Fareeha purred.

Pausing, Angela looked downwards and saw that Fareeha was naked. Her abs, her glorious figure, it was all on display just for her.

"Wow... you really are hot," she smirked.

Fareeha turned darker with blush. "I... like to sleep naked normally. I feel more comfortable that way. Besides... I've grown so much in the last few years, my old pyjamas don't' really fit anymore.

"You've certainly grown alright, my love," Angela cooed. "Into a beautiful goddess."

Continuing kissing down Fareeha's body, Angela pressed a few soft ones to her muscles, kissing each and every ab with tenderness and care. Her kisses darted from left to right, wanting to give each ab just the right amount of love.

"Mmmm... no one worships your body as I do..."

Arching forward a little, Fareeha breathed, feeling the shivers tingle down her spine. "Allah..." Only Angela, Fareeha's beautiful Omega could possibly make her feel this good. She knew this was going to be the most beautiful heat of her entire life so far.

Angela kept kissing, but soon found her way to Fareeha's glistening wetness. She smelled them, feeling the scent. She growled a little, gently biting the inside of Fareeha's leg to mark her as her own. She knew that Fareeha liked being bitten.

The Omega moaned lustfully, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain between her thighs. She was used to it. She'd found that Angela liked playing a bit rough.

Pushing Fareeha fully onto her back, Angela climbed on top, before sliding down again and starting to eat the Omega's beautiful folds, teasing them with her tongue. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been dreaming of tasting Fareeha the night before.

Her mate gasped, watching Angela, her beautiful loving Alpha eat her out. Her fingers slowly threaded through Angela's hair, pulling her closer and wanting her to eat every inch of the beautiful folds that she had been saving just for her.

Pulling back, Angela pulled her hair from its ponytail and stripped naked completely. She let Fareeha bask in the sight of how beautiful she was without her clothes, her long blonde hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. She wanted Fareeha to know that she was just as much of a goddess as her.

She leaned in close again, kissing Fareeha's lips and gently biting her neck. Fareeha whimpered as Angela kissed her, her fingers teasing wet wonderful folds. She was so glad to be completely at her blonde angel's mercy, hers to do as she pleased.

But soon, Angela's tongue returned to Fareeha's slit, the Egyptian aroused greatly by the sight of herself being devoured by the woman who loved her. She was fixated on the image of Angela taking her into her mouth and loving her.

Dipping her tongue deeper, Angela pressed herself against Fareeha's inner walls, curving and licking the beautiful girl in her most sensitive spot. She heard wails and cries of joy from her lover as she did that. She was enjoying this so much and the scent between them was as beautiful as ever.

The Omega moaned in heat. "Angela... yes I want you!"

Angela smelled the wet, beautiful scent of Fareeha's sex. She could feel her cock already growing from between her folds. She was going to knot Fareeha so hard after this. So hard that Fareeha would be spent for the rest of the day... until the cycle started again.

She slid an extra finger in, adding to the pleasure she was giving her dearest Omega. She let her finger curl, adding another finger in as well. Two fingers were now pumping Fareeha Amari, as well as Angela's tongue literally sweetening the deal.

Her mate moaned more, feeling the heat rush through her. She was craving every moment of this and wished it would never end. This was the best sex she'd had yet and she had Angela to thank for it. When this heat was over, she was going to spoil her so rottenly.

Still fingering and licking, Angela tasting and pleasuring every inch of her lover's insides. The taste was quite addictive, Angela did not know when she could possibly stop. She also felt her hard member, pressing against the bedsheets. Her free hand was already slightly jerking herself off.

Fareeha whispered something in Arabic, looking down at Angela. She whined happily. "Angela... please... make me feel good... make me come... please I want to."

Gladly, Angela kept eating, licking her tongue deeper into Fareeha, eating her out greatly. She was going to bring Fareeha to the edge of the great sandy cliff the had been riding together. Finally, she heard a beautiful moan of pleasured joy, as Fareeha then came softly, her juices flowing.

"Ahhhh..." Fareeha sighed, watching as Angela licked up her fluid. She was still drenched in heat and sweat, but she desperately wanted more.

Grinning, Angela leaned in closer, kissing Fareeha's lips, letting her taste and lick up the fluid from her lips. It was a beautiful kiss, one Fareeha was eager for Angela to not part from. But they soon both knew that the main event was now to come.

"Now... are you ready for my knot?"

"Fuck... yes..." Fareeha whispered, as she gently felt Angela stroke her bud, making her shiver a little. The blonde rubbed her fingers against the sensitive region, kissing her lover softly.

Pulling away a little, Angela then climbed on top of her beloved, producing her amazing ock, long and thick, ready to be shoved right inside of Fareeha. The Eygptian just stared, entranced by how large it was. She desperately wanted it and the knot on its tip badly.

Smoothly, Angela shoved herself inside, grinning as she gripped Fareeha's rump as well. While she adored Fareeha's abs and her pussy, her rear was quite an underrated part of her body. So firm, yet so good to squeeze.

Gasping, Fareeha just watched as Angela started to thrust herself, feeling the knot lock her inside of her. There was no going back now. Angela was going to mate with her for real now.

Pushing in and out, Angela let the knot slide along Fareeha's walls, pleasuring the Omega every time it slid against her open folds, too large to be pulled out. She held Fareeha's hand as she rode her, interlocking fingers with her beautiful mate to reassure her that she wouldn't leave.

Fareeha gripped Angela tightly, moaning as the blonde kept thrusting into her. The sensation was just amazing. She felt the euphoria flow through her with every surge she felt from the not being inside of her gloriously beautiful body.

"Fuck, yes I love your knot!" Fareeha screamed. "Mate with me... give me pups!"

Angela blushed at what Fareeha just said. "Well... I think that should wait till we're older, sweetie."

The other girl stopped, a bit embarassed. "Sorry... I'm just so horny."

Angela kissed her lover's lips gently. "Don't worry. One day, I'll give you a beautiful litter of pups and they'll be just as amazing as you." Then she resumed thrusting, ramming her knotted cock into Fareeha's beautiful walls. As Angela rode against Fareeha's g-spot, the Arabian woman flushed red again.

"Angela... please... I'm begging you... make me cum, thrust your knot in deeper."

Angela kept pounding, grinning as she did so, thrusting Fareeha hard and fast. She squeezed Fareeha's rear tightly as well, making the Omega know that she was hers and hers alone. She knew it wouldn't be long now until Fareeha came again.

"YES FUCK YES!"

Fareeha kept thrusting her hips upward in rhythm with Angela's waist, desperately wanting to feel more of the length and the beautiful knot that was inside of her. She was reaching the edge of those great sand dunes like those in her homeland, ready to ride the wave that was building inside of her.

Soon, Fareeha could feel she was close to her orgasm, her surge around Angela's beautiful, amazing length. She was honestly the perfect alpha for her. No other human being, no other alpha could or would ever make her feel as good as she did in that moment.

Delightfully and lustfully, Angela pounded harder, grabbing Fareeha tighter. "I love you, my mate," she purred, gently kissing Fareeha's neck. She squeezed her breast gently, rubbing her nipples as well. She knew that the moment was upon them once more.

Then, the Arabian woman wailed in pleasure as she came twice around Angela's amazing member. Angela shot her load into Fareeha in return, groaning in happiness. The warm beautiful feeling of her fluid, her seed filling Fareeha was like ecstasy, not that Angela did any drugs.

The sensation tingled through them for a short while, before Angela pulled out, smiling at her Omega. She wrapped them both in Fareeha's blanket, the Omega accepting the Alpha into her nest to protect her and the bond they shared.

"Better?"

"A little," Fareeha whispered, blushing. "I'm a bit hungry too."

Angela grinned. "Come on, let's go get some dinner. And then... perhaps we'll have a round two."

"Oh I'd love that," Fareeha said lovingly, letting Angela kiss her again.

xXx

**Author's note: **First for my fics this week, a part 2 of an Omegaverse smut that got quite a bit of love. Hope you enjoy the knotting goodness ;)


End file.
